Магия дружбы. Часть 1/Галерея
Пролог Opening_Book_S01E01.png|Время истории! Once_Upon_a_Time_S01E01.png|"Давным-давно..." Prologue_illustration_Equestria_S01E01.png|волшебной страной Эквестрия Book_Princess_Celestia_and_Luna.png|правили две сестры. Вместе они создали гармонию во всем королевстве. Princess_Celestia_in_the_story_S1E01.png|Старшая сестра 640px-Celestia_Raising_Sun_S01E01.png|использовала свой волшебный рог, чтобы Солнце поднималось каждое утро, Princess_Luna_in_the_story_S1E01.png|а младшая сестра Luna_Raising_Moon_S01E01.png|заботилась о том, чтобы ночью сияла Луна. Celestia_and_Luna_form_a_Yin_and_Yang-like_symbol_S1E01.png|Только так сёстры могли сохранять гармонию в своей стране между всеми пони. Storybook_sun_S01E01.png|Но со временем Sun_and_Jealous_Luna_S01E01.png|младшая стала меняться. 640px-Ponies_playing_in_Daytime.png|Благодаря заботе старшей сестры, пони веселились на лугах в течение всего дня. Sleeping_Ponies_S01E01.png|Но ночью они прятались по домам. Luna_Refusing_to_Lower_Moon_S01E01.png|Однажды после длинной лунной ночи, младшая сестра отказалась уступать место Солнцу. Celestia_and_Luna_Reasoning_S01E01.png|Старшая сестра пыталась вразумить младшую, Storybook_Luna_looking_away_S01E01.png|но та не поддавалась на уговоры: Storybook_Nightmare_Moon_eyes_closed_S01E01.png|её поглотила тёмная сторона Луны, 640px-S1E1_Nightmare_Moon_depicted_in_legend.png|она грозилась что мир погрязнет в вечной темноте и мраке. Storybook_cloud_transition_S01E01.png Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png|И она стала Лунной Пони. Night-time_Forever_Book_S01E01.png|Чтобы спасти волшебную страну, Storybook_windows_top_S01E01.png|старшая сестра использовала Elements_Of_Harmony_1_S01E01.png|самую могущественную силу: Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png|магию элементов гармонии. Storybook_Celestia_casting_magic_S01E01.png|Она защитила Celestia_Defeats_Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png|не только младшую сестру, Storybook_Nightmare_Moon_defeated_S01E01.png|но и всю страну. Luna_Banished_into_the_Moon_S01E01.png|Отныне, старшая сестра Storybook_Celestia_taking_on_responsibility_S01E01.png|Отныне, старшая сестра Celestia_Harmony_S01E01.png|стала заботиться и о Луне." Storybook_page_view_S01E01.png|Книга с Элементами Гармонии Twilight_Sparkle_reading_book_S1E01.png|Хмм, Элементы Гармонии... Twilight_Sparkle_pondering_.png|"Где-то я уже об этом слышала..." Twilight_Sparkle_worrying_S1E01.png|"...но где же?" Открытие Сумеречной Искорки Lemon_Hearts_and_Twinkleshine_approach_Twilight_S01E01.png|"Держи, Искорка!" LemonHeartswithFriends_S1E01.png|Твинклшайн, Лемон Хардс и Минуэт разговаривают с Искоркой Twilight_Sparkle_gets_invited_to_a_party_S1E01.png|"Мунденсер устраивает танцы в своем замке." Minuette,_Twinkleshine_and_Lemon_Hearts_inviting_Twilight_S1E1.png|"Хочешь пойти?" Twilight_declining_the_invitation_S1E01.png|"О, простите, девочки," Twilight_tells_Lemon_Hearts,_Minuette,_and_Twinkleshine_that_she_has_to_study_S1E01.png|"сегодня мне нужно заниматься." Twilight_Sparkle_smile_S01E01.png|Неловкость... Twinkleshine_and_Lemon_Hearts_disappointed_S1E1.png|"Эта пони интересуется хоть чем-нибудь кроме учёбы?" Twilight_Sparkle_running_S01E01.png|"Мне кажется, её больше волнуют книги, чем друзья." Twilight_running_to_her_Canterlot_house_S1E01.png|"Я знаю, что где-то слышала про элементы гармонии." Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png|"Привет, Искорка!" приветствие Лиры Хартстрингс. Lyra_Heartstrings_staring_at_Twilight_S1E1.png|Эй, ты куда? The_top_of_Twilight's_Tower_S1E01.png|Верхняя часть башни Искорки. Spike_carrying_gift_box_to_Twilight's_house_S1E01.png|Подожди пока... Opening_door_sends_Spike_flying_S1E01.png|Ауч. Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png|Спааааайк! Spike_dazed_S1E01.png|Ау... Twilight_asks_Spike_to_look_for_-Predictions_and_Prophecies-_book.png|Искорка:"Вот ты где. Быстрее, найди мне старую копию предсказаний." Spike_-It_was_a_gift_for_Moondancer-_S1E01.png|"Это подарок для Мунденсер, но..." Twilight_frowning_at_a_book_on_the_floor_S1E01.png|Я недовольна, книги Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_magic_S01E01.png|Искорка, используя магию, берет книгу Twilight_looking_for_book_S1E01.png|"Нет." Twilight_floating_books_s01e01.png|"Нет...нет..." Frustrated_Twilight_can't_find_book_S1E01.png|"Нет.Нет.Нет.Нет!" Twilight_Sparkle_Frustrated_S1E1.png|"Спайк!!!" Spike_finds_-Predictions_and_Prophecies-_book_S1E01.png|"Она здесь!" Twilight_using_magic_to_pull_book_from_Spike's_hand_S1E01.png|Спайк, будь осторожен там Twilight_pulls_desired_book_from_Spike's_grasp_S1E01.png|Спайк упал лицом на пол, ауч. Spike_picking_up_books_S1E01.png|Книги :( Twilight_looking_for_Elements_entry_in_book_S1E01.png|Перелистывание страниц книги. Twilight_perplexed_by_-See_Mare_in_the_Moon-_entry_S1E01.png|"Элементы гармонии ссылка на Лунная пони." Spike_-Mare_in_the_Moon--_S01E01.png|"Да это просто старая сказка." Twilight_finds_-Mare_in_the_Moon-_entry_in_second_book_S1E01.png|"Ага!" Twilight_reading_Mare_in_the_Moon_myth_S1E01.png|Искорка читает миф о Лунной пони. Closeup_of_Mare_in_the_Moon_book_S1E01.png|Лунная пони. Spike_about_to_fall_S1E01.png|О нет! Twilight_realizes_who_Mare_in_the_Moon_is_S1E01.png|"Ты понимаешь, что это значит?" Spike_falling_S1E01.png|ААААА Spike_lands_on_Twilight's_back_S1E01.png|А? Twilight_asks_Spike_to_take_a_note_S1E01.png|"Запиши это для принцессы, пожалуйста!" Twilight_dictating_-precipice_of_disaster-_S1E01.png|"...мы находимся на грани глобальной катастрофы!" Spike_struggling_with_-precipice-_spelling_S1E01.png|" Гло... Глоба..." Twilight_to_Spike_-Threshold.-_S1E01.png|"Всемирной" Spike_struggling_with_-threshold-_spelling_S1E01.png|Как именно пишется твое письмо Искорка. Spike_fails_to_spell_-threshold-_S1E01.png|? Twilight_suggests_-brink-_S1E01.png|"Катастрофы?" Spike_still_confused_by_-brink-_S1E01.png|Спайк не уверен в том что нужно писать. Spike_still_baffled_by_-brink-_S1E01.png|Оу... Twilight_-something_really_bad_is_about_to_happen-_S1E01.png|"Ох... Должно быть, нам всем грозит опасность! " Spike_continues_letter_S1E01.png|-Я это запишу- Twilight_continues_to_dictate_letter_S1E01.png|"Смотри, мифическая Лунная пони в действительности..." Nightmare_Moon_appears_on_hourglass_surface_S1E01.png|"Лунная пони, приносящая мглу. Вскоре она вернется в Эквестрию и принесёт с собой вечную тьму." Twilight_ends_letter_S1E01.png|"Мы должны сделать что-нибудь, чтобы предотвратить эту катастрофу. Я жду вашего скорого ответа. Ваша преданная ученица, Сумеречная Искорка." Twilight_tells_Spike_to_send_completed_letter_S1E01.png|"Отлично, отправляй!" Spike_hesitant_about_sending_letter_S1E01.png|"Хм, я не знаю, Искорка. Принцесса Селестия очень занята подготовкой к летнему празднику Солнца, а это уже послезавтра." Twilight_-That's_just_it,_Spike!-_S1E01.png|"В том-то всё и дело, Спайк!" Twilight_-imperative-_to_notify_Celestia_S1E01.png|"Мы обязаны связаться с принцессой незамедлительно!" Spike_sending_letter_S1E01.png|Отправка письма Принцессе Селестии. Spike_cautioning_Twilight_S1E01.png|"Готово! Только не волнуйся." Twilight_has_Princess's_complete_trust_S1E01.png|"Я не волнуюсь, Спайк: принцесса мне доверяет." Celestia_has_never_doubted_Twilight_S1E01.png|"Я всю жизнь училась у неё и она мне верит." Spike_before_he_delivers_Celestia's_reply_to_Twilight_S1E01.png Letter_response_arrives_S1E01.png|"Я же говорила, что она примет меры незамедлительно" Spike_clearing_throat_S1E01.png|*откашливается* Spike_begins_reading_Celestia's_reply_S1E01.png|"Моя преданная ученица, Искорка. Ты прекрасно знаешь насколько сильно я ценю тебя и доверяю тебе..." Twilight_startled_by_Celestia's_reply_S1E01.png|"...но тебе пора прекратить читать эти старые книжки." Прибытие в Понивилль Twilight_and_Spike_go_to_Ponyville_S1E1.png|"Моя дорогая Искорка, в жизни молодой пони есть много радостей, помимо чтения книг." Spike_talking_to_Twilight_on_chariot_S1E01.png|"Поэтому я назначаю тебя ответственной за проведение праздника Солнца в этом году. Место проведения торжества..." Ponyville_as_seen_from_Twilight_and_Spike's_chariot_S1E01.png|"Понивилль!" Spike_talking_to_Twilight_on_chariot_2_S1E01.png|"И у меня для тебя очень важное задание:" Spike_reading_Celestia's_request_to_-make_some_friends-_S1E01.png|"найти друзей." Twilight_hangs_her_head_S1E01.png|Провести время с неучами-пони, ничего хорошо из этого не выйдет...Верно? Spike_-Look_on_the_bright_side-_S1E01.png|"Посмотри на это с хорошей стороны, Искорка: принцесса разрешила тебе остаться в библиотеке. Тебя это не радует?" Twilight_happy_about_library_arrangement_S1E01.png|"Да, очень радует! А знаешь почему? Потому что я права." Chariot_about_to_enter_Ponyville_S1E01.png|"Я всё подготовлю, а потом вернусь в библиотеку и найду доказательства того, что Лунная пони существует." Spike_-When_will_you_make_friends,_like_Celestia_said-_S1E01.png|"Но принцесса также попросила тебя завести друзей, разве не так?" Twilight_Sparkle_arrives_in_Ponyville_S1E01.png|": Она сказала заняться подготовкой праздника. Я её ученица и буду выполнять поручение, " Big_McIntosh,_Sweetie_Drops,_Golden_Harvest,_and_Shoeshine_watch_chariot_land_S1E01.png|"но дружба не сможет спасти Эквестрию от беды." Twilight_thanking_royal_guards_S1E01.png|"Спасибо, господа." Spike_-maybe_ponies_in_Ponyville_have_interesting_things_to_talk_about-_S1E01.png|Спайк: "Возможно, с жителями Понивилля есть о чем поговорить." Pinkie_trotting_towards_Twilight_and_Spike_S1E01.png|^_^ Spike_tells_Twilight_to_try_talking_to_Pinkie_S1E01.png|"Да ладно тебе, Искорка, просто попробуй." Twilight_says_-Um,_hello-_to_Pinkie_S1E01.png|"Привет?" Pinkie_astonished_to_see_new_pony_(Twilight)_in_town_S1E01.png|'*Крик*' Pinkie_about_to_zoom_out_of_the_scene_S1E01.png|Подожди, что? Twilight_-Well,_that_was_interesting_all_right-_S1E01.png|"Что ж... Это было познавательно" Spike_sighs_S1E01.png|*вздох* Встреча с Эпплджек/Яблочная аллея Spike_Summer_Sun_Celebration_Official_Overseer_checklist_S1E01.png|Празднование дня Солнца. Официальный список задач! Twilight_and_Spike_walking_into_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S1E01.png|Пункт первый: подготовка банкета, Яблочная аллея! Twilight_and_Spike_hear_Applejack_for_the_first_time_S01E01.png|Эпплджек: Ю-ху! Applejack_galloping_S01E01.png|Где, блин, веснушки? Applejack_bucking_a_tree_S1E01.png|'*удар*' Apples_falling_into_baskets_S1E01.png|Корзины с яблоками Applejack_being_ladylike.png|... Twilight_goes_to_meet_Applejack_S01E01.png|'*вздох*' Давай покончим с этим. Twilight_to_AJ_-Good_afternoon-_S1E01.png|Добрый день. -My_name_is_Twilight_Sparkle-_S1E01.png|Меня зовут Сумеречная Искорка. Applejack_greets_Twilight_S1E1.png|Как поживаете, мисс Искорка? Очень рада нашему знакомству! Applejack_introduces_herself_S1E01.png|У меня много друзей здесь на Яблочной аллее. Twilight_cringes_S1E01.png|"Друзей? Вообще-то я... " Applejack_winks_S01E01.png|Итак. Чем я могу помочь вам? Twilight_shaking_air_S1E01.png|Искорка, твоё копыто движется Spike_steadies_Twilight's_hoof_S1E01.png|Вот, позволь мне помочь тебе. Spike_snickering_at_Twilight_S1E01.png|'*смеется*' Twilight_frowning_at_Spike_S01E01.png|Чего ты смеешься? Twilight_explaining_herself_to_Applejack_S1E01.png|Кхм-кхм. Вообще-то я здесь, чтобы подготовить всё для празднования дня Солнца, а ты занимаешься едой? Applejack_tells_Twilight_about_being_in_charge_of_the_food_S01E01.png|Конечно, а как иначе?! Не хочешь попробовать? Applejack_ringing_triangle_S1E01.png|'*звяк звяк звяк*' Applejack_Soup's_on!_S1E01.png|Сбор всех пони! Apple_Family_pushes_Twilight_and_Spike_S01E01.png|Большая семья Эпплджэк затаптываем бедную,замкнутую Искорку Twilight_and_Spike_dazed_S1E01.png|Искорка и Спайк, похожи на безумцев Applejack_seats_Twilight_and_Spike_at_a_table_S1E01.png|Привет, Эпплджек. Twilight_not_sure_if_wants_S1E1.png|Вот, попробуй. Applejack_about_to_introduce_the_Apple_Family_S1E01.png|Давайте я познакомлю вас с семьёй Эппл! Twilight_Needs_to_Hurry_S1E1.png|Спасибо, но мы правда очень спешим. Apple_Fritter_places_food_on_the_table_S1E01.png|Это - Пирожок Apple_Bumpkin_drops_candy_apples_on_the_table_S1E01.png|Яблоко-на-Палочке Red_Gala_about_to_place_a_cupcake_in_the_table_S1E01.png|Красное Яблочко Red_Delicious_places_more_food_on_the_table_S1E01.png|Вкуснятина Golden_Delicious_comes_by_to_drop_off_more_food_S1E01.png|Ароматное Яблочко Caramel_Apple_comes_by_to_drop_off_more_food_S1E01.png|Яблоко-в-Карамели The_Apple_Family_keeps_stacking_food_on_the_table_S1E01.png|Яблочный Штрудель, Яблочный Пирог, Яблочный Бриошь, Хрустящее Яблоко-с-Корицей... Applejack_-And...-_S1E01.png|'*вздох*' Big_McIntosh_with_the_Apple_family_S1E01.Png|Большой Маки Applejack_introduces_Apple_Bloom_S1E01.png|Эпплблум Applejack_forcing_Twilight_to_taste_an_apple_S01E01.png|И!!!!!!! Applejack_introduces_Granny_Smith_S1E01.png|Бабуля Смит Granny_Smith_confused_S1E01.png|А? Applejack_and_her_family_S01E01.png|'*болтовня*' Twilight_not_sure_if_wants.png|Искорка, ты должна проглотить еду. Twilight_spits_out_the_food_Applejack_fed_her_S1E01.png|Что ж, могу сказать, они уже стали членами семьи. Twilight_-Bleh!-_S1E01.png|БУЭ Twilight_done_with_Applejack_S1E01.png|Что ж, я вижу, что с едой у вас всё в порядке, а значит, мы можем идти. Twilight_turning_to_look_at_Apple_Bloom_S1E01.png|Искорка улыбается на экране Apple_Bloom_-Aren't_you_going_to_stay_for_brunch--_S1E01.png|А вы разве не останетесь на обед? Twilight_tells_Apple_Bloom_she's_busy.png|Простите, но у нас ещё куча дел. Apple_family_saddened_S1E01.png|Эээээх :( Twilight_-Fine.-_S1E01.png|Ну ладно -_- Apple_family_gathered_around_sighing_Twilight_S1E1.png|'*вздох*' Встреча с Радугой Дэш/Чистка от облаков Spike_tells_Twilight_what's_next_S1E1.png|Теперь погода Twilight_ate_too_much_pie_S1E1.png|Ох, я съела слишком много пирога :( Where's_Rainbow_Dash_S1E1.png|Хм, здесь должна быть пони-пегас Радуга. Она разгонит тучи. Twilight_and_Clouds_S1E1.png|" У неё не очень хорошо получается, не так ли?" Rainbow_Dash_crashes_into_Twilight_S1E01.png|Буквально "аварийный привет" RD_and_Twilight_falling_in_the_mud_S1E1.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_covered_in_mud_S1E01.png|*грррр* Muddy_Rainbow_Dash_smiles_S1E01.png|Улыбается даже когда в грязи Muddy_Rainbow_Dash_Laughing_S1E01.png|Хе-хе, простите? Rainbow_Dash_-Excuse_me--_S1E01.png|Ты в порядке, верно? Raincloud_over_Twilight_S1E1.png|Давайте, я помогу вам Rainbow_Dash_jumping_on_a_rain_cloud_S1E01.png|Радуга Дэш может вызвать быстрый дождь Twilight_is_wet_S1E1.png|Искорка не удивлена. Happy_Rainbow_Dash_S1E1.png|Похоже, я перестаралась. Wet_twilight_S01E01.png|Правда? Rainbow_Dash_cleaning_Twilight_S1E01.png|Хм, а как насчёт этого? Rainbow_Dash_proud_S1E01.png Rainbow_Dash_finishes_her_rainblow_dry_S1E01.png|Это мой запатентованный метод сушки облаков! Ну что вы, не стоит благодарить меня, я рада быть полезной! :D Rainbow_Dash_after_meeting_Twilight_S1E01.png|Эм? Twilight_with_a_puffy_mane_S1E01.png|Пушистая Искорка S1E1_Insanebow_Dash.png|Она безумна! Rainbow_Dash_about_to_laugh_S1E01.png|Похоже, она собирается засмеяться Rainbow_Dash_snickers_S1E01.png|*смешок* Rainbow_Dash_teary_eyed_laughter_S01E01.png|'Бахахахахахахаха!!!' Spike_Laughs_at_Twilight_S1E1.png|'Ахахахахахаха!' Spike_and_Rainbow_Dash_laughing_together_S1E01.png|Смеются вместе, почти как приятели Twilight_-I_assume_you're_Rainbow_Dash-_S1E01.png|Дайте угадаю, вы - Радуга Дэш? S1E1_Spike_flying_away.png|Эй, поосторожней, Спайк. Rainbow_Dash_-The_one_and_only!-_S1E01.png|Единственная и неповторимая! Twilight_talks_to_Rainbow_Dash_about_clearing_the_clouds_S1E01.png|Я слышала, что вы должны разгонять тучи. Rainbow_Dash_talks_to_Twilight_S1E01.png|Итак, тебе нравится твой новый стиль? Twilight_sighs_S1E1.png|*вздох* Twilight's_introduction_Rainbow_Dash_S1E1.png|Я - Сумеречная Искорка, принцесса просила меня проследить за погодой. Rainbow_Dash_talks_to_Twilight_from_a_cloud_S1E01.png|Да-да, всё под контролем. Я всё сделаю, как только закончу тренироваться. Twilight_-Practicing_for_what--_S1E1.png|Тренироваться для чего? Rainbow_Dash_The_Wonderbolts!_S1E1.png|"Для Чудо-молний!" S1E1_Wonderbolts_poster.png|"Они будут выступать завтра на празднике" Rainbow_Dash_hovers_over_Twilight_S1E01.png|И я тоже покажу, на что способна. Twilight_questioning_Rainbow_Dash_S1E1.png|Чудо-молнии? Twilight_continuing_to_question_Rainbow_Dash_S1E1.png|Самые талантливые летатели во всей Эквестрии? Twilight_Sparkle_-Please_Rainbow_Dash-_S01E01.png|Мне всё ясно: они не возьмут в команду пегаса, который даже на один день не может очистить небо от туч. Rainbow_Dash_-I_could_do_it_in_10_seconds_flat!-_S1E1.png|Я за десять секунд могу расчистить небо. Twilight_-Prove_it-_S1E1.png|Докажи! Rainbow_Dash_continues_clearing_the_sky_S1E01.png|Я делаю это только потому что она сказала доказать мне это? Rainbow_Dash_begins_to_clear_the_sky_S1E01.png|СОКОЛИНЫЙ УДАР! Twilight_and_Spike_Surprised_S01E01.png|Милая мать Селестия, эта скорость невероятна! Rainbow_Dash_flies_by_S1E01.png|Искорка ошибалась Rainbow_Dash_makes_a_loop_S1E01.png|Петля и петля вокруг и БАМ! Rainbow_Dash_-What_I_say--_S1E1.png|Ну, что я говорила? Десять секунд, красота! Я не оставлю Понивилль в беде. Twilight_and_Spike_shocked_S1E1.png|Ха-ха-ха, ты очень смешная, Искорка. Rainbow_wanting_to_hang_with_Twilight_S1E1.png|Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся. Spike_-She_is_amazing!-_S1E1.png|Ух-ты, она ПОТРЯСАЮЩАЯ!!! Spike_patting_Twilight's_fluffy_mane_S1E1.png|Хехех...пушистик... Встреча с Рарити/Украшения Spike_checking_the_list_S1E01.png|Просмотр официального списка задач. Spike_looks_up_from_list_S1E01.png|"Декорации..." Twilight_admiring_hall_decorations_S1E01.png|Прекрасное оформление. Rarity_levitating_a_ribbon_S1E01.png|Встреча с Рарити. Rarity's_first_appearance_S01E01.png|Рарити решает какая лента подойдет. Rarity_rejecting_the_green_ribbon_S1E01.png|"Нет, нет, нет..." Spike_love_at_first_sight_S1E01.png|Я думаю, что кто-то попался на крючок. Spike_wants_to_look_presentable_S1E01.png|"Как мои колючки? Всё нормально?" Rarity_is_-in_the_zone-_S1E01.png|"Минуточку, пожалуйста. Я, так сказать, занята." Rarity_smiling_S1E1.png|"Ах, да!" Rarity_attaching_bow_S1E1.png|Идеальный выбор ленты Rarity_appalled_S1E1.png|"Итак, чем могу помочь? А-а-а!" Closeup_of_Twilight's_puffy_mane_S1E01.png|"Вот это да! Дорогая моя, что случилось с твоей причёской?" Rarity_surprised_at_Twilight's_mane_S1E1.png|" Я пришла для того, чтобы проверить как идут дела с декорациями." Rarity_-Out_of_my_hair--_S1E01.png|" И это всё? А как же быть с причёской?" Rarity_'This_is_a_fashion_emergency'_S1E1.png|Просто иди дальше, а я все сделаю сама Twilight_in_the_mirror_-too_green-_S01E01.png|"Слишком'' зелёный''," Twilight_in_the_mirror_-too_yellow-_S01E01.png|слишком жёлтый, Twilight_in_the_mirror_-too_poofy-_S01E01.png|"слишком'' пышно''," Twilight_in_the_mirror_-not_poofy_enough-_S01E01.png|"недостаточно пышно, " Twilight_in_the_mirror_-too_frilly-_S01E01.png|"слишком вычурно," Twilight_in_the_mirror_-too_shiny-_S01E01.png|"чересчур блестяще," Twilight's_sparkly_corset_S01E01.png|"Ну, дорогая, " Rarity_is_pleased_S1E1.png|Да, идеальный внешний вид! Rarity_'You_were_telling_me_where_you're_from'_S1E1.png|"ты рассказывала откуда ты..." Twilight_trying_to_talk_while_Rarity_tightens_her_corset_S1E01.png|"Меня... послали..." Twilight_breathless_due_to_tight_corset_S1E01.png|Искорка, что с твоими глазами? Rarity_tightening_Twilight's_new_clothes_S01E01.png|" из Кан-терлота, чтобы... " Rarity_accidentally_releases_corset_S1E01.png|Хлоп. Rarity_Canterlot!_S01E01.png|" Из Кантерлота?" Rarity_-Oh,_I_am_so_envious!-_S1E01.png|"О, я тебе завидую!" Rarity_demonstrating_glamour_S1E1.png|"Шик, " Rarity_demonstrating_sophistication_S1E1.png|"утончённость," Rarity_-I've_always_dreamed_of_living_there.-_S01E01.png|"я всегда мечтала жить там." Rarity_can't_wait_to_hear_all_about_it_S1E1.png|. Расскажи, пожалуйста, мне всё, что можешь Spike_gazing_at_happy_Rarity_S1E1.png|" и тогда мы " Rarity_Twilight_are_the_best_of_friends_S1E1.png|"... с тобой станем самыми лучшими подружками..." Rarity_decides_to_change_the_emerald_S1E01.png|" Изумруды! О чём я только думала!" Rarity_-Let_me_get_you_some_rubies!-_S1E01.png|"Тебе нужны рубины!" Twilight_retreats_from_Rarity_S1E1.png|"Быстрее! Иначе она надумает перекрасить меня!" Встреча с Флаттершай/Птичий хор Spike_completely_enamored_S1E01.png|"Соберись, Казанова!" Twilight_and_Spike_hear_music_S1E01.png|Чириканье? Twilight and Spike peeking out from bushes S1E01.png|Что это? Fluttershy directing bird choir S1E01.png|Музыкальный хор Fluttershy politely asks bird choir to stop S1E01.png|"О, нет... М-м-м, остановитесь, все, пожалуйста." Fluttershy looking cute S1E1.png|''Встреча с Флаттершай'' Fluttershy talking to bird S01E01.png|Она очень вежлива Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|"Сэр, простите меня, не обижайтесь, но вы звучите не совсем складно. " Fluttershy smiling at the birds S1E1.png| И раз, и два, и раз, два, три. Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png|Ах! Twilight meets Fluttershy first time S1E1.png|Привет Twilight apologizing to Fluttershy S01E01.png|Эти птицы прекрасно поют Fluttershy alights on the ground S1E11.png|... Fluttershy doesn't immediately respond to Twilight S1E01.png|...... Twilight's awkward smile S1E1.png|... :) Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png|Я - Сумеречная Искорка, а вас как зовут? Fluttershy stares at ground before mumbling name S1E01.png|Ам... Я ... эм. Twilight -Didn't quite catch that- S1E01.png|"Простите, что вы сказали?" Fluttershy whispers her name again while backing away S1E01.png|"М... Меня зовут Флаттершай." Fluttershy squeaks her name S1E01.png|*писк* Twilight tries to end awkward conversation with Fluttershy S1E01.png|......это неловкий момент.. Long-distance view of Twilight and Fluttershy S1E01.png|...... лааааадно... приятно было поболтать с тобой... Fluttershy_watches_Twilight_turn_around_and_talk_to_Spike_S1E01.png|Взгляд через её гриву Fluttershy's_point_of_view_looking_at_Twilight_and_Spike_S1E1.png|Флаттершайский ПУФ Fluttershy_gasps_when_she_sees_Spike_S1E01.png|Ах! Fluttershy_is_surprised_S1E1.png|Малютка дракон! Fluttershy_-A_baby_dragon!-_S01E01.png|Уиииииии! Fluttershy_accidentally_knocks_Twilight_over_S1E01.png|Прости меня... Spike_-Well,_well,_well...!-_S1E01.png|Видишь? Дракончики привлекают внимание! Fluttershy_-Oh_my,_he_talks-_S01E01.png|Он такой милый! Fluttershy_-That's_just_so_incredibly_wonderful-_S01E01.png|Я говорю с драконом! Потрясающе! Happy_Fluttershy_hovers_near_Spike_S01E01.png|Это просто потрясающе! <3 Fluttershy_tagging_along_S1E01.png|Меня интересует абсолютно всё! Fluttershy_Spike_and_Twilight_S01E01.png|Это будет долгая прогулка. Spike_recounting_the_story_of_his_life_S1E01.png|...И это история всей моей жизни. Spike_'I_got_more_to_tell'_S1E1.png|Хочешь, я расскажу тебе ещё? Twilight_-How_did_we_get_here_so_fast--_S01E01.png|Мой дом Twilight_tosses_Spike_off_her_back_S1E01.png|Нет, я хочу УФ! Twilight_awkward_smile_S01E01.png| О, вы только посмотрите: он так устал, что даже не может стоять на ногах. Fluttershy_swoops_in_S01E01.png|Подхватила! Hovering_Fluttershy_holding_Spike_S01E01.png|Материнский инстинкт Fluttershy_wants_to_tuck_Spike_into_bed_S1E01.png|Его нужно уложить в кроватку. Twilight_before_slamming_house_door_in_Fluttershy's_face_S1E01.png|Да, точно так мы и поступим. Спокойной ночи. Встреча с Пинки Пай/Приветственная вечеринка Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_dark_S1E01.png|Наконец! Twilight_derping_in_the_dark_S1E1.png|Искорка придуривается в темноте Minuette_both_ends_(and_first_Derpy)_S1E01.png|Вечеринка начнется сейчас же! Twilight_is_startled_S1E1.png|"СЮРПРИЗ!" Twilight_Sparkle_Surprised_S1E1.png|Ах, дуделка! Twilight_annoyed_by_surprise_party_S1E01.png|Слишком много шума для неё... Pinkie_Pie_surprise!_S01E01.png|"Сюрприз!" Pinkie_Pie_Hi!_S01E01.png|"Привет, я - Пинки Пай и я организовала эту вечеринку в твою честь. " Pinkie_Pie_were_you_surprised_S01E01.png|"Ты удивилась?" Pinkie_Pie_'You_surprised-'_S1E1.png|"Правда, удивилась? Ну, ну?" Pinkie_Pie_talking...more_S01E01.png|Ты полюбишь мои вечеринки позже! Pinkie_Pie_'if_it_were_quiet'_S1E1.png|Какая же вечеринка Pinkie_Pie_talking_S01E01.png|...в тишине? Pinkie_Pie_duh!_S01E01.png|Фу! Pinkie_Pie_wide_smile_S01E01.png|Скучно! Pinkie_Pie_never_stops_talking_S01E01.png|Я увидела тебя, как только ты приехала. Помнишь, ты со всеми здоровалась, а я только кричала-- Pinkie_Pie_gasp_S01E01.png|{вскрик} Pinkie_Pie_'I_just_had_to_throw_a_party,_ya_know-'_S1E1.png|"Помнишь, понимаешь, просто раньше мы с тобой не встречались." Pinkie_Pie_with_Twilight_S01E01.png|"А если мы не встречались, то значит ты - новенькая." Twilight_is_tired_S1E1.png|"Дело в том, что я знаю каждого пони в Понивилле. А если я тебя не видела, значит с тобой никто не знаком. " Twilight_getting_a_drink_S1E01.png|Искорка хочет пить Pinkie_Pie_again_S01E01.png|если с тобой никто не знаком, значит у тебя нет друзей. А если у тебя нет друзей, значит тебе одиноко." {вскрик} Pinkie_Pie_excited_S01E01.png|Смотрите-ка! Дерпи Twilight_drinking_S01E01.png|"Мне стало очень грустно от этой мысли и поэтому я решила организовать для тебя шикарную весёлую дружескую вечеринку на которую пригласила каждого жителя Повинилля. Понимаешь, теперь у тебя есть много друзей!" Twilight_shocked_S01E01.png|Очень много новых друзей! Twilight_hot1_S01E01.png|Воды...ВОДЫ! Twilight's_face_turns_red_from_spiciness_S1E01.png|Слишком много острого соуса. Twilight_hot2_S01E01.png|Ох,ох, она собирается...Это показано неправильно... (лол) Twilight_upset_S01E01.png|Искорка пошла в свою спальню Spike_reaches_for_hot_sauce_bottle_S1E01.png|Что выпила Искорка? Spike_looking_at_label_S1E01.png|Острый соус... Pinkie_putting_hot_sauce_on_cupcake_S1E01.png|Острый соус хорошо идет с...кексиками? Pinkie_swallowing_cupcake_in_one_bite_S1E1.png|Пинки съедает его... Pinkie_munching_on_spicy_cupcake_S1E01.png|...она на самом деле съела его.. Pinkie_-What-_It's_good!-_S1E01.png|"А что? Он очень вкусный." Комната Искорки Twilight_'All_the_ponies_in_this_town_are_crazy!'_S1E1.png|"В этом городе все пони не в себе!" Twilight_listening_to_Spike_explain_why_the_ponies_are_staying_up_S1E01.png|Искорка смешит Спайка. Twilight_sarcastically_imitates_Spike_S1E01.png|Искорка, у тебя подушка на голове. Twilight_here_I_thought_S1E1.png|" Ох. Я думала..." Twilight_'i_had_time'_S1E1.png|"...что хоть здесь смогу узнать больше об элементах гармонии," Twilight_'silly_me'_S1E1.png|"но вот я глупая," Twilight_'all_this_ridiculous'_S1E1.png|"все эти дружелюбные пони..." Twilight_'kept_me_from_it'_S1E1.png|"мешают мне." Twilight_is_Upset_S1E1.png|Искорка явно не в восторге от пони в Понивилле Twilight_snaps_out_of_her_angry_mood_S1E1.png|О нет, это плохо Twilight_looks_up_at_the_moon_S1E01.png|Зловещий знак... Twilight_moon_in_the_eyes_S1E1.png|"Может быть это и вправду просто старая сказка." Лунная пони Ponies_cheering_after_mayor_announces_Summer_Sun_Celebration_S1E01.png|Счастливая и весёлая Пинки Пай. Mayor_speaking_to_the_audience_S1E01.png|Первое появление мэра Понивилля. Pinkie_Pie_no_legs_animation_error_S1E01.png|Искорка знает что что-то случится. Fluttershy_cues_bird_chorus_for_Celestia's_supposed_entrance_S1E01.png|"Готовы?" Ponies_anticipating_Celestia's_appearance_half_1_S1E01.png|Взволнованные пони. Ponies_anticipating_Celestia's_appearance_half_2_S1E01.png|Взволнованная Свити Дропс. Nightmare_Moon_escaping_1_S1E1.png|Лунная пони сбегает. Nightmare_Moon_escaping_2_S1E1.png|Луна. Princess_Celestia_is_absent_S1E01.png|Рарити открывает...стойте...где Принцесса Селестия? Pinkie_Pie_loves_guessing_games_S01E01.png|Ладно... Pinkie_Pie_she's_goood_S01E01.png|Пинки с широко раскрытыми глазами. Pinkie_Pie_screams_S01E01.png|Вскрик! Twilight_'My_vision_was_right'_S1E1.png|Опасения Искорки были обоснованны в итоге. Nightmare_Moon_appears_S1E1.png|Выход Лунной пони. Nightmare_Moon_addresses_the_crowd_S1E01.png| О, мои любимые пони... Я ВЕРНУСЬ! Ponies_staring_at_Nightmare_Moon_S1E01.png|Все шокированы. Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_S1E01.png|Искатели знаков отличия, ранние пташки в эпизодической роли Applejack_Hold_it!_S01E01.png|Вкус радужного хвоста! Nightmare_Moon_laughs_after_Rainbow_Dash_tries_to_charge_at_her_S1E01.png|Ох,стоп, вы серьезно. Тогда позвольте посмеяться мне ещё сильнее. Night_Mare_Moon_am_I_not_royal_enough_for_you_S1E1.png|"Я для вас недостаточно хороша? Вы меня не узнаёте?" Pinkie_Pie_guessing_S01E01.png|"Ух-ух! Игры продолжаются" Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png|Даже в такой плохой ситуации Пинки весела. Pinkie Pie Black snooty S01E01 (2).png|"Ты - чёрная вообража..." Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png|Это СЕРЬЁЗНО, Пинки. Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png|Эпплджэк заткнула Пинки рот и держит Радугу за хвост. Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Разговаривая с испуганной Флаттершай. Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png|Вы должны бояться меня... Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Вы что, не распознали знаков? Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|Что ты сказала? Twilight identifies Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|Я знаю кто ты! Popular background ponies staring at Twilight.png|Искорке неловко от такого внимания. Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|Лунная пони смеется. Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png|"Ха-ха-ха! Запомните этот день, маленькие пони: он был последним." Nightmare Moon -Listen everypony- S1E1.png|"С этого момента..." Nightmare Moon -The night will last forever!- S1E01.png|"...вас ждёт вечная ночь..." Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png|"Навсегда! Ха-ха-ха!" Twilight_afraid_S1E1.png|Испуганная Искорка знает что это добром не кончится.